Fifty Shades of Green
by DorothyGeisel
Summary: What can I really say? Your standard "Greed-ler visits Oncie in the night - might be a dream, might not" fic...but with a twist because I Seussed this up. Yep...if Dr. Seuss himself wrote a Onecest. ;) Enjoy!


Hello Internet.

This is my first Onecest story. I wanted to make it different from the others out there because a lot of them, let's face it are the same. So, I decided to Seuss this bitch up, so yes, it's a poem story told with rhyming or near-rhyming because, while Dr. Seuss makes it look easy, writing poetry stories is freaking hard! Like, I've written yaoi before - if it were a normal story, it would have taken like 1 night probably to write one this long and maybe another one for editing. No, this piece of work took me like 5 days and then another couple scrutinizing over it trying to make it ready to hit the Internet.

While I did use grammar and spell check, I did NOT have anyone beta read it because even though I have some pretty awesome and accepting friends, this may be where they would draw the line. So, if anyone has any constructive criticism or suggestions, let me know. But, I'm really nervous uploading this...I hope the Onecest fans out there like it. Also, I used to publish on back in the day under a different name but I wrote a lot of pretty graphic yaoi and then they changed their policy on that. I tried to make this one not so graphic and in my mind, it's not - I've seen more sexual material on this site than is in this fic. But, anyway, the reason I mention that is I'm not used to their new way of publishing so bear with me while I figure out the kinks on that. It appears the text is going to be all crunched together despite using double spaces, so yeah, have fun with that because I can't figure out how to fix it...

WARNING (though you probably already know): Adult themes, Onecest (Once-ler or "Oncie"/Greed-ler), NSFW - you have been warned!

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Green**

Down in the valley blew a warm breeze,

Ruffling the tops of the Truffula Trees.

In through the window through the tufts soft as silk,

Came the sweet, sweet aroma of butterfly milk.

In his little cottage, the Once-ler was knitting,

But this was the time he should be quitting.

His shoulders were aching, as was his head,

So he put away his needles and lay down in bed.

Oncie smiled as he closed his eyes,

And listening to the sound of the wind,

The butterfly-milk-scented wind,

Blow through the Truffula Trees nearby.

He had only been asleep for moments it seemed,

Far too soon to be starting a dream.

'_But a dream it is_,' he thought.

It had to be a dream.

How could he be looking at…himself,

Standing, glowing in the moon's beams?

Yes, a man clad in green stood by the bed,

He grinned, sat down and smoothly he said:  
"I'm not you, but I could be just what you need,

I'm ambition; I'm savvy; I'm the spirit of greed."

Oncie was right; this just couldn't be,

He shook his head, not willing to agree.

"But I'm not greedy, or ambitious like you,

"I'm simply doing what good businessmen do."

Greed-ler laughed and removed his sparkly shades,

"But if you want to be a success, you'll need my aid.

"I can give you my powers, make you unkind,

"If only you approach my offer with an open mind."

And before Oncie could react,

With great speedy speed,

Greed-ler straddled his doppelganger,

And bound his hands with a thneed.

And pushing them roughly up over his head,

Tied Oncie up to the rails of the bed.

'_This is it; he's going to kill me_!' Oncie thought.

Greed-ler kissed him instead.

Oncie wasn't having it and wanted to protest,

But Greed-ler was already popping open buttons,

And sliding his green, gloved hands along Oncie's chest.

So, instead of protesting, as he should have been,

He savored the feeling of satin on his skin.

No, he had to get his mind back,

Because this was too weird in-of-itself,

It was impossible…simply impossible,

To be making out with himself!

Oncie turned away his head,

Finally gathering the courage, he said:  
"I'm not going to do this,

"Get out of here.

"No, I'm not going to do this.

"This is just fucking weird."

Greed-ler said nothing, he simply grinned,

Ignoring the protests, pretending not to hear,

He leaned in again,

And nibbled Oncie's ear.

He tried to resist; he shouldn't have let it begin,

This late-night tryst he was having with his twin,

But on another level he enjoyed it like decadent sin,

The feeling of those satin, green gloves against his skin.

Greed-ler groped and kissed,

Nuzzled and – ow – those bites!

And Oncie figured it was best not to fight,

But he blushed as he felt his pants grow tight.

And that Greed-ler, he just did as he pleased,

Pulled Oncie's pants down to his knees,

And kissing and biting his way down past his hips,

Took his throbbing arousal between his lips.

Oncie relaxed as he moaned and sighed,

He threw his head back and gasped: "Oh my!"

And with those green, satin gloves caressing his thighs,

He knew he couldn't resist – he didn't dare try.

His breath came quickly as

Waves of pleasure washed over,

It made him groan, and moan,

And whimper and purr,

And writhe and stir.

Then he finally climaxed with a satisfied cry,

Fireworks burst all sorts of colors behind his eyes.

He rested only a moment,

Then was jolted from it by a bite to the thigh.

He glanced at his look-alike. "Ow! Stop doing that!"  
Greed-ler crawled over him and removed his hat.

"Why are my little love bites such a concern?

"Let's untie that thneed. It's your turn."

'_Me?_' Oncie thought as his hands were freed.

_'I don't think I can do this. Maybe if I plead…'_

But it was too late, for though his gloves and coat were still on,

With a zip and snap, Greed-ler's pants were gone.

Greed-ler surveyed him with a come-hither stare,

And ran his satin-clad fingers through Oncie's hair.

Oncie unbuttoned Greed's lovely green coat,

Then abandoned his fears,

And took Greed-ler's erection deep in his throat.

Greed-ler closed his eyes taking a deep breath of air,

His fingers pulled, they twisted and yanked Oncie's hair.

He groaned, wanting more and more – power and control,

He wanted to posses his younger self – body, mind and soul.

He pulled Oncie off him,

Used the thneed again as a bind,

Turned him over on the bed,

And took him from behind.

Once wasn't surprised by this turn of events,

After all, he knew his twin was pretty intense.

All the while he felt a green, silk hand on his manhood,

He couldn't keep the moans in – hot damn, Greed-ler was GOOD!

He synced up in rhythm as this man met his needs,

So this was what it felt like to be filled up with Greed.

Their passion burned hot, like an out-of-control flame,

And with a burst of ecstasy, together they came.

They fell on the bed, their breath coming in gasps,

Oncie was able to wrench his hands out of the thneed's grasp.

He turned to the Greed-ler and murmured: "Thank you for this."  
Then he sealed their night with a soft, gentle kiss.

But, of course he wanted more, that greedy man did,

He opened his mouth and in his tongue slid.

Oncie complied, without any regrets,

Greed-ler tasted of marshmallows and expensive cigarettes.

"There is one thing more," Greed-ler said once he'd pulled away,

"Not much, but one little thing you'll have to pay.

"You see before I leave there's something I must do,

"I must kill off the best parts of you."

Oncie was about to say he didn't understand,

When around his throat went the Greed-ler's hands.

Tighter and tighter went those green, satin gloves on his skin,

He couldn't breathe now and the room started to spin.

He tried to gasp but could only choke,

As the betraying hands squeezed tighter around his throat.

The last thing he heard was something go _CRACK_!

Then his world went terribly, terribly black.

The whole thing was unreal,

Of course it had been a dream,

And he knew this as he woke,

To the sun's warming beams.

He was awake and clothed,

And feeling revived,

The best thing of all,

He was ALIVE.

Once-ler stretched and crossed the room to the mirror,

And he gasped when he saw the bite marks on his ears.

There were bruises on his neck and around his wrists.

_No, it was a dream – another me does not exist!_

But as he peeled off his pajamas came another surprise,

Scratches on his back and bite marks on his thighs.

At first he thought of saying his standard: 'Oh my."

But no, he felt different and 'oh my' didn't fit,

Instead his reaction was:  
"Oh, holy shit!"

What would he wear to cover up that day?  
He surveyed his wardrobe…his bland suits.

Blech. At least fifty shades of gray!

But it would have to do as he picked out a vest,

Then he caught sight of something on the desk.

Checking it out, he grinned with delight,

It was just what the Greed-ler was wearing last night!

The tall top hat and striped green coat.

White shirt, black pants and a tie to go around his throat.

But the best part of all were the gloves that he loved,

Those wonderous, fantabulous,

Satin, green,

Gruvvulous gloves!

In no time at all, the clothes gave him new self-esteem,

He finally looked like the man of his dreams.

As he strode out that morning there was confidence in his gait,

He kept his head up and his back ramrod straight.

And he walked toward the factory,

Not smelling the perfumed breeze,

He simply enjoyed the chop, whack, smack,

Of falling Truffula Trees.

He strode into the office,

"Good morning Mr. Once-ler,"

his secretary greeted him.

He gave a curt nod and a knowing grin,

After all, the Once-ler was gone,

No, that was not him,

His old self had been killed,

The Greed-ler was in!

**The end.**

* * *

**And now for a preview of the sequel**

**Fifty Shades Greed**

The valley was quiet but not at peace,

Today fell the last of the truffula trees.

Greed-ler looked out at the barren land,

The smogging and glupping and chopping

Done by his own hand.

He took off his hat, set it down on the desk,

But when he lay down in bed,

He tossed. He turned.

Forget it…there was no rest.

Before he knew it,

He was no longer alone,

He felt the presence of an intruder,

In his large, empty home.

His fear fed by the wind howling over the roof,

And what was that smell?

It was…

It was…

Miff-muffered moof?

Greed-ler sat upright in bed,

And reached for the light,

But the intruder grabbed his wrist,

Squeezing it tight.

"Don't be alarmed," the intruder wheezed.

"I've come to help you."

And he loosed his squeeze.

Greed-ler's hand now free to flick on the light,

He wasn't prepared for such a peculiar sight.

It summoned up a memory past.

This was that dream he'd had five years last.

For it was himself sitting on the bed,

But it wasn't,

No it wasn't,

With that gray hair on his head.

His elder self spoke: "Don't worry, don't fret.

"For I am the spirit – the spirit of regret.

"And I'll help you with all my might,

"To accept that fate, like you helped the Once-ler that night."

Greed-ler leapt off the bed,

What awaited? He didn't want to know!

Grabbing his axe by the handle,

He exclaimed: "Oh, hell no!"

* * *

**(And I apologize if this bursts your bubble but this preview is just a "joke" - I have no intention of writing about old Once-ler's sexual escapades with Greed-ler - ew.) **


End file.
